CarriexLenny
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: una simple historia cliche de carrie y lenny,entren y lean :D


**este fic lo saque de un comic de fiolee,osease,fionnax marshallee,todo esto pertence a sus respectivos dueños,nignuno de los personaje me pertenece si no a su **

* * *

><p>CarriexLenny<p>

Song-Fic

Era de noche En la casa de un chico

Carrie y el estaban hablando,el chico tenia el pelo rubio alborotado,camiseta rosa a cuadro,pantalones azules,zapatos negros,

-err…¿entonces?…-decía Carrie algo nerviosa al chico-¿qué dices?  
>Podemos ir a dar una vuelta …oh…ir por un helado….amm ¿Jake?-<p>

-pero Carrie linda ya sabes lo que pienso…-dice el chico tocándole la nariz-no me interesa,sabes que somos amigos,tontuela,jejeje,ahora,?podrías retirarte? aun no eh echo tarea…^^

-…si…-dice Carrie con la voz algo quebrada y sale de la casa del chico

Afuera de la casa se ve a Kim esperándola ahí afuera

-Carrie,¿estas bien?,¿que te dijo?-

-dijo que no le interesa…-dice Carrie secamente

-¡y que soy una tontuela!,¡ya estoy harta de eso Kim!-dice con lagrimas en los ojos

-ya no llores amiga,ven vamos a tu casa…-

-*snif* si…-las 2 se van caminando pero lo que no sabían era que cierto chico pelirrojo lo había oído todo

••en la casa de Carrie••

Carrie estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con su piyama puesta,y Mina a lado de ella

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunta Mina a Carrie-te traeré algo de chocolate caliente

-si,gracias B.-

Dice tomando la taza de chocolate caliente

-buenas noches hermanita-le da un beso en la cabeza y sube las escaleras-no te duermas muy tarde.

-subiré en un rato,buenas noches-

…

…

-*suspiro*- una mano le toca el hombro-

-¡BUUUUU!-Lenny salta gritando detrás del sillón

-tonto, sabes que no me das miedo ¬_¬-le pega en la mandíbula con su pie

-no tenias que golpearme tan fuerte Care…-dice sonriendo y limpiándose la sangre que le salía por su labio

-hm.-se cruza de brazos enojada

-supe lo que te paso con Jake..-

-que?!,como lo supiste!?,me estabas espiando!?-

-¿eh?n-no no…m-me lo conto Konnie..-dice todo sonrojado

-a ps..eso si te lo creo..-dice sabiendo lo chismosa que es su amiga

-bueno,Care,yo creo que Jake es un tonto por no haberte apreciado,digo eres muy linda,dulce y tierna,tocar contigo y las chicas es divertido ademas tus locas ideas y tu torpeza te hacen ver adorable ..y bueno…-dijo Diciendo todo eso haciendo sonreír a Carrie

-gracias Lenny-lo abraza

**_Llego como una ilusión _**  
><strong><em>Tan distinto a tus amigos <em>**  
><strong><em>Y me apoyo en la pared <em>**  
><strong><em>Para hablarte de aventuras <em>**  
><strong><em>Traigo las lluvias del trópico <em>**  
><strong><em>Mil sabores <em>**  
><strong><em>Tú te ríes <em>**  
><strong><em>Logro mirarte los dientes <em>**  
><strong><em>Me emocionas y me haces callar <em>**  
><strong><em>Toda tu semana igual <em>**  
><strong><em>El trabajo, los estudios <em>**  
><strong><em>Con tu espíritu dormido <em>**  
><strong><em>Esperando a que yo llegue de tan lejos <em>**  
><strong><em>Yo te poseo sin tocar <em>**  
><strong><em>Nada …<em>**

**_Con suavidad _**  
><strong><em>Estoy entrando en tu cuerpo <em>**  
><strong><em>Sientes<em>**

**_Hasta morder tu corazón… _**  
><strong><em>Hasta morder tu corazón… <em>**  
><strong><em>Hasta morder tu corazón<em>**

**….**

-Emm..creo que tengo que irme-la separa sonriendo y se encamina a la puerta

-espera!…-

-nos vemos…Care…-sale de la casa dándole una sonrisa haciendo que Carrie se sonroje.

-q-que es esta sensación?…-dice tocando su corazón,pero lo que no sabia era que Mina había oído todo desde arriba

-hmm…interesante-dice Mina con una sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente en la cocina

-*Yawn* que sueño tengo..-dice Carrie sirviendo cereal en su plato..-eh?,que pasa B,estas muy callada….

-oh nada,es que,te vi muy cariñosa con Lenny anoche..-dice pícaramente

-QUE!?,C-Como,Cuando,Acaso tu!?-

-lo que no entiendo es porque dejaste que se fuera?-

-pero para que querría que se quedara conmigo?!-

-ya sabes para que..-mirada picará

-AAAAAAHHHH!-

-porque no le das una oportunidad?-

-que dices?,yo no le gusto a Lenny,oh si?-

-lo que tu digas Carrie,bueno, yo me tengo que ir,nos vemos en la tarde-recoge su plato,lo pone en el lavabo y se retira

••1 hora después en el garaje••

-arg!,no puedo hacerlo-dice Carrie tratando de tocar la guitarra

-¿?..-Lenny voltea y se pone detrás de Carrie-ven déjame te ayudo…-entrezlasa sus manos con la de ella..

-…g-gracias Lens…-

-oye tu!-Jake aparece en medio del garaje-deja a mi chica en paz!

-tu chica!?,según yo,tu la rechazaste!-dice quitándose de Carrie y acercándose al chico

-y?,yo la puedo recuperar  
>Y dejar cuando quiera!-<p>

-Carrie no merece a un tipo como tu!,ella merece a alguien fiel y amable!-

-ah si?!,enserio crees que tienes una oportunidad con ella!?-

-ahora si!-Lenny se abalanza hacia el chico y comienzan a pelear

-Alto!,Lenny Jake Paren!….PAREN!-

-Carrie…Carrie despierta…, Despierta Carrie…-una voz se oía

-eh?-

-Carrie despierta por favor!-Carrie abrió los ojos y se encontraba acostada en el suelo del garaje,Kim,Konnie,Lenny y Jack estaban rodeándola

-eh!?,chicos pero que?-

-que bien que despiertas..-

-que paso?-

-te desmayaste al entrar al garaje-dice Kim levantándola

-si y Jake vino para asegurarse de que estuvieras bien..-le dice Konnie

-¿?-voltea y se encuentra a Jake a lado de ella-..solo…fue un sueño…

-hm-Lenny se cruza de brazos

-Oh Carrie,podrías acompañarme a traer algo de agua para los demás?,ya sabes como un favor-

-bueno…yo…-

-Carrie no puedes negarte a un favor…-dice Kim susurrándole

-deacuerdo-

-perfecto!,no tardamos chicos ^^..-los 2 entran a la cocina

-"Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber,entonces,¿porque me siento tan mal?"-se preguntaba Carrie en su mente

-*suspiro*…chicas no me siento bien,iré a mi casa-dice Lenny yéndose del garaje

-…..-

Las 2 hermanas se ven preocupadas viendo al bajista irse del garaje.

••en la cocina••

-oye Carrie,eh estado pensando en lo que paso el otro día,y la verdad me porte muy grosero contigo…quisiera saber si podrías perdonarme y..darme otra oportunidad-

-de que hablas?-

-ya sabes-se acerca a su cara-como mas que amigos-antes de que de diera cuenta Carrie le dio una cachetada

-crees que puedes jugar así con mis sentimientos!?,y que te perdonare así de fácil!?,Yo no soy ningún juguete!-

-Carrie?-Mina se asoma por las escaleras

-y nunca vuelvas a acercarte tanto sin mi permiso!-

-Carrie….-

-oh y una cosa mas!-Dice Carrie poniendo sus manos en su cadera-…,ahora tu eres el rechazado nene uuuhhh..-lo apunta con sus 2 manos de una manera divertida

-deja en paz a mi hermana!-Mina se abalanza a los hombros del chico

-jajaja,ya tranquila B…,ve a descansar yo iré a hacer algo…-abre la puerta que conduce a la cochera

-Carrie espera!-grita Jake y ella voltea-es por Lenny cierto?

-es lo que voy a averiguar ^^-entra a la cochera.

••en la cochera••

-chicas,saben donde esta Lens?,tengo que decirle algo urgente!-

-creo que se fue a su casa Carrie..-dice Kim mientras tocaba unas notas en el piano

-iré por el-sale del garaje corriendo dejando a las gemelas solas

-awww,me recuerdan a mi y a Mi osito lindo ^^-dice Kim con corazones alrededor

-oye se supone que este fanfic es un CarriexLenny no KimxKin-dice Konnie cruzada de brazos

-grrr….-le da una mirada asesina

••en la casa de Lenny••

El estaba en el patio tocando unas notas en su bajo…y en la mitad del camino se veía a Carrie ahí parada

-demonios!,ahí esta creo que esto no fue una buena idea-se da la vuelta-ahora que?

-Carrie,que haces aquí?-dice apareciendo detrás de ella asustando la

-L-Lenny…este yo.. Quería hablar contigo Lens…-

-es tarde Care,mejor otro día..-dice dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su casa

-no,no escucha-dice tomándolo de la camiseta-no pude dejar de pensar en ti cuando fuiste a mi casa,y no estoy muy segura del porque pero creo…creo que me gustas…-

…

-Q-que fue lo que dijiste!?-dice dándose la vuelta todo sonrojado

-n-no me hagas repetirlo!-

-haha pues yo…-dice sonriendo sonrojado pero luego cambio su cara a seria-un momento!,tu no estas enamorada de mi, lo haces porque ese rubio te rechazo!

-ya te dije que escucharas!,no te estoy mintiendo,de verdad me gustas mucho!,dame una oportunidad!-

-demuéstralo-

…

-eres un tonto,gruñón,y un gran bobo pero…-lo toma de los hombros y lo besa…pero antes de que se diera cuenta Lenny la levanta-e-eh?!,que…a don-donde vamos?

-no lo se a dar un paseo-la pone detrás de su espalda y la carga-oh por cierto,eres MIA ahora-la lleva cargando hacia el parque-…ahora te protegeré

-JA!,tu protegerme?,si claro?-

-no me hagas recordarte lo que paso en la batalla de bandas ¬w¬-

-CALLA!..-

-jajaja ya tranquila,ten cuidado al bajar..-la baja de su espalda y se sientan en el pasto del parque

…

…

-oye Lenny…-

-Dime-

-todo ah pasado muy rápido,estoy muy confundida aun..quiero saber que sientes tu por m…-antes de completar la frase Lenny la interrumpe

-Te amo aun no te das cuenta?-

-L-Lens…-

-escucha Carrie,talvez se paso eso de la confesión y todo,pero,sabes?,desde que construimos la banda…eh estado enamorado de ti…-

-d-de verdad?-

-si,solo que no captabas las indirectas que te hacia todos estos 6 años…-

-entonces desde los 10 as estado enamorado de mi?-

-sip…-

-ha…eso explica porque la vez en la fiesta de mi primo habías lanzado a todos los chicos de esa fila del túnel del amor para ir conmigo-

-jejejeje…si es que,no quería que nadie se acercara a ti…-

-…je….oye Lens,¿estaremos juntos por siempre?-

-tu que crees?…-se abalanza hacia ella

-O-Oye que haces!?….ya bajate tonto!,espera!,Q-que no!,bajate…jajaja torpe…-

-siempre estaré contigo Care..-la besa en la frente

**FIN**


End file.
